Call of Duty Ghosts 2: Hunting the Apparition
by AGNeverForsaken
Summary: Picking up after the events of Call of Duty Ghosts, this fan fiction takes place one year after Logan was taken by Rorke. The Ghosts still haven't been able to track the young Walker boy down, but they have more men than ever. This story will be written in the point of view of two different teams. Task Force Stalker-Six and Stalker-Seven. Can Stalker get Logan back or die trying?
1. The Ghost Killer

**Call of Duty Ghosts 2**

 **Chapter One: The Ghost Killer**

July 5, 2027

The two battered Ghosts lay on the hot sandy shore, exhausted. The younger Walker brother's gaze fixes upon the retreating Federation fleet, his senses dull after the pain he has endured. Hesh closes his eyes, tired and sore after avenging their father's death. Footsteps approach, Logan's eyes widen, looking to his right his pupils dilate in reaction to the bright sun. His eyes finish adjusting and the blur morphs into the man he loathes most in this world. Rorke lifts his leg and stomps on Logan's face, the force pushing his head to the left. Unable to move, Logan's eyes water and his vision blurs, instinctively, Logan retrieves his knife and swings it at Rorke. Only for his arm to be caught, The Ghost Killer twists his arm upside down and drives his elbow into the bend of Logan's arm, breaking the bone, then he throws a straight punch at Logan's face. Blood ran out of his nose and down over his mouth. Rorke stood up and walked in front of Hesh.

"Look at what you did" Rorke said in anger as he motioned to the destroyed Federation fleet, his hand still holding the gunshot wound to his abdomen. Hesh slowly leaned forward to get up and kill the man, only to be kicked in the face and knocked flat on his back. Rorke points to Logan and approaches with heavy breaths, "you're good" he says as he kneels down, "you'd have been a hell of a Ghost… but that's not gonna happen..." Rorke leaned forward swiftly, a smirk plastered on his face in response to Logan's helplessness, "there ain't gonna be any Ghosts." He leaned back, "we're gonna destroy 'em together." The sadistic killer lifted Logan's leg and began dragging him away. Logan silently reached for Hesh, who had regained his wit.

"Logan…" he weakly called out. Rorke had dragged him a few more feet away now, "Logan!" Hesh called out again, stronger this time, letting his emotions cover his voice. He rolled over onto his stomach and crawled toward the two. "LOGAN!" He yelled with fear. Fear of what would happen to his younger brother. Logan's vison became blurry, his vision fading, as if peering through a small hole that only got smaller and smaller, he continued to reach for his older brother as he slipped away from reality and his world faded to black.

In the interest of time...

Logan awoke to find himself in what appeared to be the interior of a helicopter. Rorke stood there in front of him with two Federation soldiers aiming their weapons at him. Logan hung his head in defeat that made Rorke let out a deep chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Logan spoke through gritted teeth.

"What am I laughing at? Look at you! You're pathetic!" Rorke countered.

"Fuck you. Elias should've just shot your ass in Caracas"

Rorke chuckled again.

"It didn't go down the way Elias said it did."

"Fuck you! You're not gonna pick around in my brain! The Feds did it to you but you can't get me!"

"Look around kid, I already have you. Everyone breaks, some last longer than others but every single person has their breaking point, even Ghosts. I will get to yours Logan, it's just a matter of time."

Logan said nothing, although he did start to wonder if Rorke was telling the truth about Caracas, or if he was just being vindictive for what Elias did to him.

"You're a lair."

"You'll know everything soon enough Logan."


	2. Task Force Stalker-Seven

**Call of Duty Ghosts 2**

 **Chapter Two: Task Force Stalker-Seven**

One Year Later…

July 9, 2028

"Exodus, Titus, tighten up, we're getting close to our contacts." Wraith commanded quietly through the comms.

"Copy 7-1, fast-moving your way now." Exodus replied.

The four Ghosts continued to move through the amazon rain forest, it was 1900 and the sun was falling, yet the heat was still unrelenting. Nightfall would come soon, it would make a great advantage for the team to escape after their objective was completed. Make contact with Grim and Torch, retrieve the Intel, get them back to their team and get to the extraction point. Same Shit Different Day.

"Captain Wraith I have a problem." Preacher stated.

"What is it Lieutenant?" The Captain asked nonchalantly.

"The Good Lord wants me to inform you that the enemy will shortly drop a bomb designated in my pants…"

"Jesus Preacher you shit yourself!?" Spectre exclaimed.

Preacher let out a light chuckle and looked at Spectre with a joyful grin, unfazed by the fact they were in enemy territory.

"Not yet." He said while his grin grew.

"Goddamn."

They continued walking until Ozone broke the silence.

"I feel like we're being watched."

"Good, I look sexy in my BDU's." Preacher boasted.

"You know for a holy man you are pretty obnoxious."

"Yeah no one likes a smart ass Preacher." Spectre conveyed.

"Screw you guys." Preacher joked with a smile on his face.

Exodus and Titus still hadn't caught up to the four yet and Wraith had noticed, he pressed the talk button on his comms.

"7-5 where are you?" There was no response, "Exodus." Wraith talking louder. "Stalker hold position." The four Ghosts stopped dead in their tracks, dropped to a knee and aimed their suppressed rifles around their surroundings. "Exodus, Titus are you there?" Still no answer. "Let's go Stalker." He ordered while running back the way they came. "Talk to me Miller!"

"Captain," Titus whispered in the earpiece, "be quiet." Wraith and his team came to a complete stop, the Captain cupped the earpiece to hear more clearly. "Federation patrol, three plus tangos right on top of us."

 **...**

Titus and Exodus looked at each other in worry, they both were laying on the ground concealed by their Ghillie suits and ten feet away from each other. Three soldiers had already walked past Titus and were now passing Exodus.

"Talk to me Miller!" Wraith demanded through the comms.

Titus slowly reached for the talk button, he pressed it and whispered extremely quietly.

"Captain… be quiet." He silenced himself for a second to make sure the enemy didn't hear him, "Federation patrol, three plus tangos right on top of us." His eyes continued to scan until his sight narrowed on a dog, _"goddamnit!"_ He thought. His body grew tense, animals don't deserve to be murdered and Titus had a hard time with pulled out his knife and noted the handler was behind the dog, at the back of the patrol. "Wraith do you have eyes on?"

"Yes we have a visual on all five targets."

"There's a dog, do you see it?"

"Negative" Wraith answered.

"Take out the Fed in the back of the patrol on my mark, I'll take care of the dog."

"Standing by."

Titus waited for the dog to approach before acting.

"Three," he whispered as the dog and his handler drew closer, "two," the dog stopped and looked in Titus' vicinity, "one" the dog lowered his head and sniffed around close to his face, "mark." The black canine pointed his ears down and growled, his breath hot and odorous blew onto Titus' face, its teeth yellow and rotten. On cue, a bullet flew straight threw the handler's head, his body collapsed lifelessly. The dog perked its ears and turned its head, then returned to Titus. He grabbed the dog's snout and pushed its head up, exposing its neck. He thrusted his knife into the dog's throat, the dog didn't make a sound, its vocal cords damaged, blood ran down the blade and onto Titus' hand, he retracted the knife and rolled over.

"Take 'em out." He whispered hoarsely to Exodus.

Miller in response, rolled over and assumed a crouched position, he fired his suppressed weapon at the Feds killing all three of them.

 **...**

"Nice shot Spectre," Wraith praised while watching the soldier in the back collapse. A few seconds later Wraith saw Exodus get up on one knee and fire at the enemy. All three targets were killed.

"Three K.I.A.'s" Exodus informed, "all clear."

"I copy, now get over here there's no time to hide the bodies." The two Ghosts ran to their team's position and rejoined. "We've fallen behind schedule, we gotta leg it to the compound."

The six man team of Ghosts ran through the forest toward their objective.


	3. The Likes of Two Stalkers

**Call of Duty Ghosts 2**

 **Chapter Three: The Likes of Two Stalkers**

July 9, 2028

19:50

"Stalker-Six this is Stalker-Seven-One do you read me, over?" Wraith spoke through the comms.

"Stalker-Seven-One I read you, this is Merrick, what is your current location?"

"South of the compound, behind the treeline."

"Hold position, we'll be there shortly."

"Captain you better tell that fucking guy to hurry, I got an itchy trigger finger." Exodus whispered.

"Can it Miller." Wraith replied.

"Oooh, buddy you better do what he says, he used your real name!" Preacher quietly exclaimed.

"Shut up Cross." Exodus countered.

"Oh sorry, wow you must mean business." The holy man sarcastically mocked.

"I already told you to can it."

A few moments went by before two men in black approached the team carrying a total of four grabble guns, hooks and zippers.

"Stalker-Seven?"

"That's us Merrick."

"I need two men to come with me, we'll be breaching the compound from the roof."

"Spectre, you're with me."

"Yes sir." Spectre returned

Wraith looked to his four Ghosts.

"Stalker-Seven split into two teams of two and provide suppressed overwatch, spread out and cover a good angle of the compound." He looked to Merrick, "we're ready Captain, lead the way."

Wraith and Spectre were given the grapple gear and the four Ghosts advanced to the compound. The roof was flat with guard rails that ran around the entire building. They armed the launchers and fired the hooks over the rails, all four hooks caught the rails. Each Ghost grabbed their zipper and locked it around the rope, they pulled their triggers and ascended 40 feet, then climbed over the rail. The sun now setting, they were running out of light, which was a good thing.

"Grab the gear we're not done with it yet." Merrick commanded. The gear was recovered and the Ghosts stepped lightly across the roof. "My guys left a window open on the second floor to the North, that's where we will know where they're at." The four reached the rail, Merrick looked over it and scanned for the open window. "It's open, this is the room."

"What if it's the wrong one?" Spectre quietly questioned.

"We'll find out right now." The Ghosts attached their hooks to the rail, they stepped over and readied themselves. "This is no longer a stealth mission," Merrick informed, "you see any opposition you are clear to eliminate them." Wraith, Spectre, and the other Ghost nodded. "Kick, hit it off."

"Roger that." Kick replied as he silently pushed off the wall and swung into the window. The three Ghosts followed and unhooked themselves, Wraith looked around the room, it looked like an office to him.

"Torch shut the door." One of the Federation soldiers said. The other quickly and quietly walked to the door, peered out into the hallway and closed it.

"Captain Wraith I have your DSM." The Fed said holding a device about as thick as a large novel. Wraith walked up and grabbed it.

"You must be Grim." Wraith inquired.

"Yes sir, but we better hurry. The Federation will know I hacked into the archives."

Coincidently, a noise filled the entire compound and echoed out into the amazon. Wraith's stomach turned as his muscles went into a state of paralysis, it was a siren.

"Too late for that now let's get the hell outta here!" Kick suggested, yelling through the sound of the deafening siren. It was ten times worse than your high school fire drills. Merrick walked back over to the window and it looked to the ground.

"Shit! They cut the ropes!" He yelled.

"Alright we ascended three stories, that's too far of a drop!" Wraith yelled, "I say we fight our way down one floor and jump out a window there! If we don't we'd be pushing our luck!"  
"Okay go!" Merrick barked.

The six men flooded out of the office room and split up, six men was too big of a number in close quarters combat. They need small and effective teams, Wraith and Spectre went left while Merrick and his guys went right. Wraith kept his M4 aimed while he quickly walked, almost jogging, an uncomfortable thing to do but can be a potential life-saver, he peered around the corner.

"Clear! Let's move!" Wraith yelled as Spectre followed, sticking to the left of his Captain. "Stalker-Seven fire at any Federation bastard you see!" They moved swiftly and steady, ready for the enemy. Combat boots pattered against the tiled floor from around the corner, Wraith crouched waiting for the enemy. Four soldiers rounded the corner, Wraith and Spectre opened fire first. The hallway was lit with short quick muzzle flashes and in a matter of seconds all four targets had been eliminated.

"Go!" Wraith commanded again. The two came around the corner and found a staircase, they descended the first flight to see four more soldiers coming up, they fired at the Ghosts forcing them to take cover. "Drop a nade on those bastards!" Without saying a word, Spectre pulled out an M67 Fragmentation grenade, he pulled the pin and let the lever flick itself off, he rolled it down the stairs. Three seconds went by. _BOOM!_ They rounded the corner and noticed the grenade only killed one of the soldiers, the rest screamed on the ground in pain, Wraith and Spectre fired their weapons at the three wounded soldiers.

"Almost there buddy keep moving!" The two advanced through the halls until they came across the first room on their right, the door was closed. Wraith kicked it open and Spectre entered the room.

"Clear!" Spectre shouted. Wraith moved in, he shut the door, turned around and shot the glass. They both climbed over the window sill and dropped to the ground. It was still a long drop but not damaging. Wraith got back up and helped his teammate to his feet. Night had now fallen, the moon rose over the treetops, casting long and dark shadows.

"Stalker-Six did you make it!?" He yelled through the comms. The sound of gunfire being transmitted was heard in his earpiece.

"Almost! Exiting now!" Merrick answered with a shout.

"Well find you!" Wraith yelled, they both ran down the outside of the wall, Wraith reached the corner and peered, Stalker-Six wasn't there, just the Federation. He looked to Spectre, "kill 'em all!" The two Ghosts opened fire at the large number of Federation soldiers, blood spattered everywhere and multiple bodies fell lifelessly to the ground. The Federation returned fire, pushing the two Ghosts back. "Fall back! We can't hold here!" They ran as fast as they could through the sound of gunfire and the siren.

They had almost made it to the corner before Merrick cane around the corner, leading his men. He seen the vast numbers of Feds running at them.

"Go!" He yelled to his three men, "back the way we came!" He looked back to Wraith and Spectre, "hurry!" They both rounded the corner and Merrick followed them. Ozone shouted through the comms.

"Captain we see you! Keep running we'll cover you! Exodus! Titus! Get to Preacher and me!"

"Fuck!" Spectre screamed.

"Keep fucking running Stalker!"

Short bursts of light flashed in the treeline, the sounds of gunfire provided more comfort than ever before.

"We got you covered! Don't stop!" The Ghosts finally made it to the tree line and took cover behind the uplifted terrain.

"Good luck to you Stalker-Seven! I gotta get to my team and get the hell out! Thanks for everything!" Merrick, Kick and the two reunited Ghosts ran off into the darkness.

"Stalker-Seven let's fucking move!" Wraith shouted as he lead his men through the black amazon.


	4. Task Force Stalker-Six

**Call of Duty Ghosts 2**

 **Chapter Four: Task Force Stalker-Six**

July 9, 2028

20:17

Nightfall had swallowed the amazon, the moonlight glistening through the canopy of trees onto the ground. The weight of the night fell heavy onto the shoulders of a Ghost, whose responsibility was to lead his men, his brothers, safely through the night. The team that made up the remaining remnants of the US Special Forces continued to trek to their destination in an unorganized formation. The team said nothing, their goal to be as silent as possible. As they paced they had one man stay behind for two minutes to watch their backs, he'd come back up and then it was someone else's turn.

"My two mikes are up, coming back now" Kick spoke softly through the comms.

"Alright Kick, we'll slow the pace." Merrick looked to Keegan who observed their surroundings. "Keegan."

"Yes sir?" He spoke with his dry and deep voice.

"Drop."

Without saying a word Keegan turned around and assumed a prone position, aiming his rifle downrange, the team of four men now and a dog continued to walk. For thirty seconds they walked until the sound of twigs snapping and leaves crunching filled their ears.

"Kick's comin' up" Keegan spoke quietly. Kick caught up with his team, bringing their number to five men and a dog.

"How much longer Merrick?" Hesh asked.

"I'd say about 8 mikes."

"Minutes or miles?"

"Miles Hesh."

Riley starting barking, the sound echoed throughout the forest. Every Ghost dropped to their knees and aimed their rifles.

"Hush him up Walker!" Merrick whispered hoarsely.

Hesh put his hand on Riley's head.

"Shhhh, Riley be quiet"

The German Shepherd looked at Hesh with sad eyes and whimpered then snapped his head back downrange peering at the top of a hill and let out a low growl.

"Riley you stay here." Hesh said, then looked to Merrick, "I'll scout ahead."

Merrick nodded and pressed the talk button on his comms "Keegan hold position, we might have trouble, Hesh is scouting ahead."

"Copy that, holding." Keegan returned. Keegan was an outstanding soldier, Merrick knew that no matter the circumstances he could always count on the Marine. Keegan wasn't just any Marine, he had undergone Marine Force Reconnaissance training in the Special Forces Division of The Corps and graduated from Scout/Sniper school at the top of his class before the US fell to shit. Some time went by before Hesh spoke through the comms.

"Federation search party, five tangos, I think they heard Riley, they're headed in our direction I'm coming back now."

"Shit… okay Hesh hurry up." Merrick looked to Torch who was still unarmed and handed him his sidearm, Kick did the same to Grim. "Only shoot as a last resort, we weren't deployed with suppressors." He pressed the talk button "Hesh shoot only if you have to we're going to hide. Keegan catch up but keep your distance we're going to need you on overwatch and you're the only one with a suppressor."

"Damn right, integrated into my rifle. I'm on my way, I'll stay a hundred feet out."

Merrick commanded his team to spread out and hide. Kick and Torch climbed the same tree, Grim lay behind bushes concealing himself very well. Merrick lay next to Riley, he got a handful of the damp soil and smeared it on the part of his face that wasn't covered by his half-mask, then he smeared some all over the dog. His eyes come across Hesh who was running back to the team.

"Hesh hide!" Merrick loudly whispered through the comms.

Hesh dove to the ground and went out of sight. Merrick couldn't see much, the terrain steadily sloped up, they were at the bottom of a hill. Suddenly, thunder sounded and rain began to pour.

"Perfect." Kick said through the comms, "sometimes I really love my job." His remark made Merrick grin.

"I'm in position Merrick, I see five targets at the top of the hill. They're not coming down."

"Copy, standby." Merrick thought for a bit, then he looked to Riley "sneak."

They stared crawling together slowly. "Hesh, Riley and I are crawling up the hill you're coming too."

"Roger, moving now."

Merrick and Riley snuck up the hill, they had to be fast but patient. The two see Hesh and the three move up the hill together until they were almost to the top, right under the five hostiles. Merrick whispered through the comms quieter than ever.

"Keegan… we're right under them, snipe the one on the far left and the one to the right of him, we'll take out the middle and the two on the right. On my mark." He pulled out his knife, Hesh pulled out his knife and whispered in Riley's ear.

"Three" he kept his eyes on the hostiles, "two" planning out his every move, "one" he pushed his chest of the ground a bit, "mark." Merrick got up and ran five feet to the top of the mountain. In his peripheral he witnessed a bullet rip through the man's head then two bullets pierced the other man's chest dropping them both within a second of each other. Merrick thrusted his knife through the soldiers neck. He left the knife there and let the body roll down the side of the hill the Ghosts were at. Merrick turned to his right and grabbed the other soldier, spun him around and broke his neck, letting the sound of crunching bones against his arms leave him unfazed. Merrick and Hesh lay down at the top of the hill, Riley had crawled to them.

"Best damn shooter in the country Keegan!" Merrick looked to Hesh, "nice job." He looked behind him, "Clear to come up, someone grab my knife."

The four Ghosts emerged from the darkness and ran to the top of the hill. Torch handed his sidearm and knife to him. "They'll be looking for these guys, we gotta make like a ghost and disappear. The team ran down the other side of the hill and ran through the forest for the rest of the night.

01:38

"Holy shit they're everywhere!"

"Goddamnit Merrick where's the chopper!?"

"I don't know Kick! Get off my ass!"

The team of Ghosts lay in a clearing of the forest, hiding behind sandbags in the small camp they took over.

"KEEGAN!" Merrick screamed through the comms, "where are you!?"

"I'm in position at the top of hill number two! Providing support now!"

Bullets flew everywhere, Merrick peered over the sand bags and fired his rifle. A bullet pierced the top of the sandbags and spit sand in his eyes.

"Ahh shit!" He yelled as he lowered his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Riley stay down!" Hesh yelled. He turned back around toward the enemy and focused his fire on the closest targets. Merrick's teary eyes washed the sand away, he looked behind him to see Torch, laying on his back coughing blood with several bullet holes in him. Grim at his side tending to him. Merrick's heart dropped, he knew Christopher Greene was going to die.

"Motherfuckers!" Kick shouted out as he threw a frag, he dove back down behind the sandbags and looked to the team's Captain, "Tommie we're going to die!"

Merrick looked straight back into the soldier's amber eyes, the fear that was within had now overcome the bravery.

Merrick put his hand on Kick's helmet and stared into his eyes.

"WE ARE NOT DYING TONIGHT!" Merrick screamed, before pushing Kick back, "keep fighting these bastards!" Merrick turned around and continued to fire at the Federation. "Hesh! Blow it!" The ex-ranger pulled out an explosive detonator and squeezed the trigger. _BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!_ The tree line the Federation had occupied was consumed by a series of explosions.

"Task Force Stalker-Six this is Big Bird we're here to bring you boys home." A man said through the comms. Merrick turned around and looked to the sky to see two helicopters approaching the clearing.

"Uhh Merrick it's too hot down there make your way towards us, we'll cover you."

"We gotta go! Move it boys!" Merrick yelled.

Grim picked up Torch and the team ran for the hills. The gunship helicopter opened fire at the Federation while the Venom landed and the minigun on the side fired at the enemy. Seconds felt like minutes but the team kept sprinting. They never looked behind and never stopped, Riley of course was that fastest. A bullet ripped through the back of Grim's thigh, he and Torch fell, both yelling in pain.

"Hesh grab Chris! I got Riddian!" Merrick yelled through the sound of deafening chaos. Merrick was running towards Grim when another bullet pierced through the already wounded soldier's back, he screamed once more. Merrick picked him up and Hesh picked Torch up, they continued to run for the Venom transport helicopter. They finally made it and climbed inside.

"Keegan where are you!?" Merrick yelled through the comms.

"Panzerfaust incoming! Big Bird we're going down!" Yelled the Cobra pilot, his voice through the comms was chilling. The whistling sound turned into an explosion on the rear rotor blades of the chopper, it began spiraling out of control and crashed on the ground. Seconds went by of Big Bird's blades slicing the air before the crashed pilot's voice whirred on the comms in the helicopter.

"Big Bird this is Archangel Pilot Staff Sergeant McCurry!" McCurry coughed, "Archangel is inoperable!" more coughs, "Keating is KIA… I'm done Allen… get our boys outta here."

"No!" Merrick yelled, he walked to the pilot in the cockpit, "I still got one of my boys down there and that pilot needs us!" He turned around and pointed at the man operating the minigun. "You! Spool up that gun and mow them down!"

"KEEGAN WHERE ARE YOU!?" Merrick screamed through the comms, "KEEGAN!?"

"Merrick I'm sorry! We stay here we all die! We're getting out! I'm sorry Merrick!"

"Merrick! Kick and I will go after him!" Hesh yelled.

The ghost captain looked to the young Walker boy, he was just like his old man Elias.

"You need to stay here and keep these guys alive! Kick let's go!" Hesh dropped down from the helicopter which was now a foot in the air. Kick and Riley followed. Merrick watched from the ascending helicopter as Hesh, Kick and Riley ran into the breach once more.


	5. Hero

**Call of Duty Ghosts 2**

 **Chapter Five: Hero**

06:25

The rising sun was scorching, even being only halfway above the mountains. The interior of the helicopter ridden with scarlet stains, Merrick applied pressure to Torch's gravest wounds, there was nothing more he could do. He had used every inch of gauze, every painkiller and disinfectant on the helicopter. All he could do was apply pressure and hope that his fellow Ghost could keep running from the light. Torch breathed heavily with wide eyes, they were blue, like that of a cat, a beautiful shade of the color. Merrick looked at his hands that were stained with the color that provided the tragic truth. The blood dug in under his fingernails, his hands, bare, unprotected by his blood-soaked combat gloves.

"Merrick." Torch spoke calmly.

"Yeah?" The Ghost Captain returned.

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

"The Lone Survivor had 11 through and through bullet wounds, I think you'll be fine." Merrick falsely assured with a weak smile.

"Don't bullshit me Tom."

The smile fell from Merrick's face, he could no more postpone the inevitable.

"No Chris, I don't think you'll make it."

A few seconds went by before Torch spoke.

"You wanna know the fucked up part about all of this?"

Merrick said nothing.

"When Riddian and I were with the Feds, I never wrote to my family, it was too much of a risk," he gargled blood, coughed and spit it out. "But just in case… the Federation caught on to us I had a letter that I kept hidden, it explained everything, I figured I would get it to someone and they could mail it home. It was my final goodbye."

"Do you have it?"

"No…" tears down the Ghost's cheeks and he sniffled, "I wasn't able to grab it.

"What do you want me to tell them?" Merrick spoke softly, "when I tell them about you."

"Aubrey, my wife… tell her what happened to me. Tell her… tell her the truth, let her know I thought about her and my little girls every single day. Tell her why I could never write them."

"Okay."

"And tell my whole family that I went down fighting, I got the warrior's death I rightfully deserved."

"Okay Chris." Merrick's heart jumped into his throat. He looked to the gunner who was tending to Grim, "will he make it?" Merrick asked referring to Grim. The soldier nodded. "I need morphine." The Gunner grabbed the last syringe from the medkit and handed it to Merrick, he looked back to Torch and held the needle in front of his face, "do you want this?"

"Save it for the one who's not gonna die." Torch answered.

"Take it, I'll be fine."

Torch nodded to his Captain. Merrick popped the cap off and injected it into the bend of Torch's arm.

"Goodbye Chris, tell Elias and Ajax I miss them. Rorke will shortly follow."

Merrick's eyes watered, but a tear never fell.

In the event a Ghost is killed, his remains are placed face down with his head pointed in the direction of his home, his weapon next to him. They do it this way so that when the fallen are taken to the other side they can watch over their fellow brothers and keep an eye on their enemies. Christopher "Torch" Greene was the fifth Ghost to ever be recruited, their numbers were dwindling. They needed more and Merrick knew it.

"What now?" Grim asked.

"I take his body back to his home, inform the family and give him a proper Ghost burial."

"I'm coming too."

"Okay, we'll figure the rest out later." Merrick still kneeling ran his fingers over Chris' eyelids, closing them forever. He stood up and walked to the cockpit, "I need to get a hold of my guys." The co-pilot pointed to the comms station, Merrick zeroed in the right details and pressed the talk button.

"Keegan, it's Merrick are you there? Have you made contact with Kick and Hesh?" There was no response, he flicked a few switches but there was only white noise. He made a few more adjustments until the noise had seized. "Stalker-Six-Two, Stalker-Six-Three this is Merrick do you copy?" A few seconds went by.

"Merrick it's Kick, we're here."

"I need a Sitrep Kick."

"I don't know where we are, but Keegan wasn't where we left him and one of the two Cobra pilots is gone too, the other one is dead. Keegan and McCurry are either dead somewhere else, alive and running, or captured by the Federation. Hell, we don't even know if those two are together or not. We might be looking for two different trails to follow."

"Copy that, keep Big Bird posted."

"How are they doing? Grim and Torch."

Merrick closed his eyes and tightened his grip around the mic.

"Chris didn't it.

There was a long pause.

"Copy. Stalker-Six out."

"About 20 klicks out from FOB Kingdom boys, we'll get you home and get you on a place to Santa Monica. Then you can go wherever you need to go." The pilot informed.

"Alright Allen, what about my boys?"

"I'll inform the FOB and we'll take care of it, as soon as they get them all back we'll get them back to Fort Santa Monica too."

July 25, 2028

Seven Days Later…

"I hate doing this shit." Grim said after shutting the SUV door. Merrick and Grim had done this before, but would it ever get any easier? It was a rainy day in Denver, the skies were platinum and the chilling breeze had made the air chill. Merrick stepped foot on the cold, wet grass, he took a deep breath and started walking through the cemetery. A crowd gathered around, a sea of blackness and sniffles. They eyes peering at the two Ghosts made them uncomfortable, they continued to walk, passing the crowd and approached the casket was still open.

Merrick pulled his suit jacket back and equipped his very own sidearm, the last weapon Torch ever held. He was never able to find out Torch's weapon of choice, he figured the last weapon he ever fired was most appropriate. He clicked the safety off and placed a SIG Sauer P226 Handgun in Torch's right hand. He turned around and looked to the sea of sorrow.

"My name is Thomas Merrick, I am a US Ghost, Ex-Navy SEAL, I was Chris' commanding officer. When I first met Chris I was immediately impressed by the way he carried himself. An unyielding pride that put any coward to shame, but he was humble and respectable. I knew that he was a good man, he may have had a little attitude sometimes though."

The crowd let out soft chuckles and more sniffles. Merrick looked to Chris' wife.

"Mrs. Greene… your husband was the funniest guy in our team and had such a kind soul. We called him Torch because no matter how dark anything was, he was our light, he was the one who motivated me to keep leading our brothers and without Christopher we would have never made it through our deployments. He was an amazing soldier and one of my best men, but he was far better at being a husband and a father. We will always and forever remember and honor Christopher Greene. He was truly an amazing man."

Aubrey with tears rolling down her cheeks slowly walked to Merrick, she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight with her head against his chest.

"Just like I told you when I first got to your house," he whispered, "he thought about you and your beautiful girls every single day." She looked up at him.

"He always spoke so highly of you Mr. Merrick," she said with a weak smile, "you were his hero."

"No Aubrey, he's mine."

She let go and gave Grim a hug, one by one the two Ghosts were hugged by the women and children and shook hands with the men. It was truly a touching moment. That was the power of Chris, he brought people together no matter if they knew each other or not. Never had Merrick cried since he became a Ghost, yet a single tear rolled down his face, proving that he was still more than a soldier. The two Ghosts returned to their black hired SUV and drove away.

"Now it's on to Keegan's." Merrick said.

"Where was that again?" Grim asked.

"Alaska."

July 27, 2028

The Ghost Captain knocked on the door three times, he looked to Grim and gave him a dreadful look. Keegan never talked about his personal life very much, he usually was the quiet one of the team, Merrick didn't know what to expect. The door opened and there stood a young woman with long dark brown hair, a gorgeous woman with beautiful hazel eyes stood in front of the two Ghosts, puzzled. Her gaze turned from curiosity to worry as her body tensed.

"Good morning Mrs. Russ, my name is Thomas Merrick I'm a US Ghost and I'm Keegan's commanding officer." He introduced as he held out his hand to shake hers, "this is Riddian." He said pointing to Grim with his free hand.

"Uh hello Mr. Merrick," she spoke hesitantly, "Keegan and I aren't married yet, it's Miss Singer."

"Oh I'm sorry… may we come in?"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, and you can call me Kathy."

"Okay Kathy, call me Tom."

"Can I get you guys anything? I have some coffee if you'd like." The two Ghosts denied respectfully and the three proceeded to the living room and sat down. "So what's this about?"

"It's about Keegan." Merrick spoke softly, Katherine's eyes widened and they began to water, "but before you get the wrong idea there is no confirmation that he is dead… he's missing in action Kathy." Her body relaxed a bit but not much.

"Oh God!" She exclaimed through a breaking voice as she covered her mouth. Tears rolled down her face, "what…" she sniffled, "what happened?"

"We raided a compound in South America to get two men out, we were running from the enemy until we reached our evac zone and held position. The Federation had kept coming after us so we had no choice but to keep moving, which put us ahead of schedule. We made it to the extraction point but our ride wasn't ready. They finally caught up to us and attacked, we fought for half an hour. When the helicopters finally got to us there wasn't enough time to pick up Keegan, I couldn't contact him over the radio. I sent two of my guys after him while I tended to Riddian and another Ghost who were both wounded."

"But you never spoke with him?"

"No, I'm sorry. But my boys told me he wasn't where we saw him last which means he still has a pretty good chance of being alive."

"Couldn't that just mean he was taken?"

Merrick paused, he chose his words carefully.

"That's one possibility."

"What are the others?"

"He could be captured like you said, or he could very well be dead but in a different location, or he is alive and he is running for his life." She started to sob, Grim broke his silence and spoke.

"Kathy, while Merrick, Keegan and the others were getting me and my buddy out of there I saw how they fight. Keegan is a good soldier, he's a tough bastard too. He would know what to do in the situation that he is in and we will find him. The two Ghosts looking for him are Kick and Hesh, they have a dog named Riley with them who is part of the team, Riley's a good tracker. They will find him and they will bring him home Kathy." Grim spoke with a comforting tone. Kathy had calmed down and slowed her breathing.

"I just wish it didn't have to be this way." She whimpered.

"We do too Kathy." Merrick comforted.

"Keegan didn't even want to go to the military."

"Really?"

"Right after the bombs came from that satellite that crippled our country… when the government kicked the draft back up, Keegan he… he got into some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Merrick pried, surprised at this new reality.

"Kathy what happened?"

"I'm sorry, I need to be alone." Her tears fell heavily.

Merrick and Grim looked at each other and sat up, Merrick rested his hand on Kathy's soldier.

"We'll get him home Kathy. I promise you." He assured before turning around and walking out the door with Grim.

They walked down the steps and walked through the yard's pathway, the snow crunching under their feet.

"Keegan was drafted?" Grim asked shocked

"I fuckin' guess."

"And you didn't know?" He asked in a suspicious tone.

Merrick stopped in his tracks and looked at the Ghost.

"What are you implying?'

"Well I-"

"No. I didn't know. Keegan was in The Corps before he became a Ghost, The Corps must've known but since he went to a different force maybe something happened, maybe some information was lost." Merrick raised his voice.

"I guess that could happen," Grim assured, "Any word from Kick and Hesh?" Grim asked.

"No, I'll contact them at 1200."

"Do you think they will?"

"They fucking better, I promised his girlfriend."

"Just wait, you'll be that girl's hero Tom."

"I've been hearing that word a lot lately, I don't like the sound of it anymore."

Grim chuckled through his smirk while getting into the passenger seat of the SUV.


	6. Demons Haunt Ghosts Too

**Call of Duty Ghosts 2**

 **Chapter Six: Demons Haunt Ghosts Too**

December 2, 2019

The moon was out and it was eight o'clock, the night was colder than usual in Adak. Christmas lights from houses all around lit the dark sky, its stars dazzling in the darkness, they were bright tonight. A young man leaned back in his chair on his snowy porch, staring at the blackness that covered the skies like a blanket. A beer in his hand and a smile on his face, he was happy. He had a decent house, a beautiful girlfriend who loved him, and his older brother was visiting him along with his wife, daughter and son, a family reunion was coming to its end. The smiling man continued to look at the stars as he heard the door open, he looked behind him to see his big brother and turned back to the stars.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" The first born asked as he sat in the chair next to his younger brother.

"I'm watching the stars." He answered.

The older brother looked up.

"Yeah they're beautiful… a night like this really makes you miss mom and dad huh?"

"Damn right." The younger brother agreed.

"Ya know before they died mom use to tell me to stick close to you, because when they were gone you and I would only have each other."

"Adam I really don't want to be depressed right now, you came up from home let's enjoy it while it lasts."

"I'm moving up here little bro."

The younger snapped his head in Adam's direction.

"Are you really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I figured if you won't come back home I'll come to you." Adam said with a huge smile, "I got a job here anyway."

The younger brother jumped up from his chair, he pulled Adam out of his and the two brothers hugged. "We gotta stick together buddy… we're all we've got." Adam let go of his brother, "let's go inside." He suggested. They walked through the door, the younger brother looked to his sister-in-law.

"Oh hey Kathy went to bed, she wasn't feeling well." She spoke softly.

The brothers left their boots off at the door, the younger walked to the stairs.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed too." He said

"Really? It's so soon."

"I know, I had a long day." He looked to Adam, "go ahead and make yourself at home, mi casa su casa mi hermano." Adam laughed.

"Alright goodnight Keegan, tell Kathy the good news!"

"I will, goodnight guys." Keegan spoke as he walked up the stairs. He turned left and walked down the hallway, past the bathroom on his left and a spare bedroom on his right. He reached the end of the hall and walked into his room, there lay his girlfriend Katherine.

He stripped down to his underwear and crawled into bed.

"Hey baby," she groggily spoke.

"Hey love."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just tired, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck."

"I'm sorry," Keegan comforted before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't kiss me I'm sick."

"Guess what." Keegan whispered while he smiled.

"Hmm?"

"Adam's moving up here."

"That's great honey!" She exclaimed quietly

"Yeah he said he got a job here but I don't where they'll stay."

"Probably with us."

"More than likely"

"Let's talk about this in the morning, I'm tired."

"Alright goodnight honey," Keegan kissed his girlfriend on her cheek and rested his arm on top of her.

"Goodnight babe."

02:47

"Keegan! Keegan! Wake up!"

Keegan opened his eyes and sat up, he frantically looked around the dark room breathing heavily. He looked at Kathy. "Was it another nightmare?" He took a few more breaths.

"I'm gonna go get a drink."

"Okay."

Keegan got out of the bed and walked down the hall, turned right and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, he sat down at the table and for the next few hours he drank.

"Uncle Keegan?" A small child questioned.

He looked to his left to see his niece, his drunk mind searched for something to say.

"Hey sweetheart." He spoke slowly.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither, did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah."

"I did too."

"What was it about?"

"My parents…" he took another drink, "are you hungry?"

"I'm starving!"

"Let's go get a late night snack." Keegan whispered with a smile, his eyes closed.

"But isn't that beer?" She asked pointing at the empty bottles.

"No honey I'm fine." Keegan grabbed his jacket and boots and put them on, he and his nine-year-old niece walked out to his car. They got inside and Keegan started the car.

"Where are we going?"

Keegan slurred his words.

"We're gonna get doughnuts."

His niece smiled in response.

"Okay!"

He put the car in gear and pulled out of his driveway, then drove down the road. Keegan's eyelids felt heavier and heavier as he dosed off, the car drifted to the left, he struggled to keep his eyes open. He kept driving until a semi truck's headlights shined onto his face, he opened his eyes a bit more as the headlights shined brighter. He swerved to the right to escape the truck but it had swerved the same direction.

"UNCLE KEEGAN!"

Keegan swerved back to the left but his back door slammed right into the truck's bumper. The car spun in circles before it was hit by a pickup truck, flipping it upside down and spinning around some more. After a few seconds the car stopped spinning, Keegan disoriented, struggled to stay awake.

"Izzie," he mumbled, "say something sweetie." A few seconds went by, "Izzie are you okay?" The seatbelt had him pinned, he pressed the release but it didn't do anything, he struggled to get free. "Come on sweetie you gotta talk to me!" He desperately called out. The silence had broken his heart, he could hear droplets hitting the roof of the car. He looked under for a small pool of blood… he wasn't bleeding. His eyes widened as he tugged on the seatbelt some more. "IZABELL!"


End file.
